


【Breddy】岛

by SincerelyMe2007



Category: twoset violin
Genre: M/M, 囚禁, 暴力与流血描写, 非健康精神状态
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyMe2007/pseuds/SincerelyMe2007
Summary: 陈韦丞看向窗户外面，那里坐落着一个离他有点距离的岛。
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship, Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 17





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：陈的POV也就是第一人称，药物注射/非正常精神状态/囚禁描写涉及。
> 
> 作者碎碎念：架空au，和小提琴还有real life无关（？）通俗一点的话就是一个病人和医生每天都想逃的故事。开始看之前可以猜猜谁是病人谁是医生，以及岛上有啥。
> 
> 一点表面的背景context：小陈脑子不正常（你tm），被担忧的家人送到类似YYX的机构治病，但毕竟是不放心待遇就让做医生的小杨去那里工作（其实就是帮忙看一下小陈）然后日久天长🐑就发现陈在这里遭遇很差，逐渐不忍心做帮凶，所以才有矛盾的表现——但🍊确实精神不正常，他虽然理论上可以随时离开但不能直接带着🍊逃跑更不能抛下🍊。

“陈韦丞看向窗户外面，那里坐落着一个离他有点距离的岛。”

我有时候的确好奇这是否成了他们对我的唯一印象——一个疯子，每天坐在窗口看外面那个破岛屿。“那有啥好看的？”次数愈来愈少的某次集合时被关在隔壁的人问我，然后挨了监管者一棍子，于是他也闭嘴了。

不过我本就没打算回答，他们那棍子带电，傻子才去招惹。

岛不破，闭上眼睛我就在白色细沙铸成的柔软沙滩上漫步，每次都有让人感到舒适的温暖从脚底传到头顶。潮湿的海风也跟着吹，不是我住的地方那种腐烂的潮湿气味。她每次都轻柔地要命了，来去都像是在路上朝你微微一笑的姑娘，勾得人心痒痒。然后就是椰子树，大且茂密，我躺下的时候会把左手举到头顶，让那些终日勤劳的阳光顺着叶间缝隙缓慢地渗透下来。我和杨说过一次，那感觉就好像你是一朵郁金香在进行光合作用，美妙绝伦。说这句的时候杨用那种很少出现在他脸上的复杂神情看着我几秒，我就做了个自认真实的笑容给他看。他就只是叹气，什么也没说了。

要关门的时候他回头看我，于是我又笑给他看，还好心地补充：“杨，你知道人其实是不会进行光合作用的吧?”

杨停在原地了，不过也只是两秒的事情，他还是把门带上了。

听见铁钥匙郎当作响，我抬起头看着那趾高气扬的人。今天来的不是杨，他没戴着一副正常人见了都会怀疑“哪来的高中生”的黑框眼镜，拽我去惩罚的时候使的劲也很大。我想瞪着他，但旁边“卫兵”手里拿着那个短枪正发出充满威胁性质的蓝光。那短枪也是最近才出现的，威力比之前的棍子还大，形状丑陋地像个阴茎。我就闭嘴了，然后他掏出针管，往里面推进透明的液体，让人看了就恶心。但心里有声音在和我闹腾，说你总得开口，不能这么一直被含恨冤枉着下去吧。于是我垂下头，显得一副很配合的样子，那注射者就喜笑颜开，脸上立刻皱出两团油水。然后我就开口了，说：“你们得知道，我是被冤枉的。”

这次过程结束得很快，我醒来的时候他们拔出针管的动作称得上手忙脚乱，一点也不像杨那样平静。清醒以后我意识到脸上刚挨了一巴掌，正火辣辣地烧着。过去这几周那些注射者来的次数越来越少了，我很确定有次我一个人待了40个小时。不过一个人待着久了也不好，你醒的时间越多，隔壁那些水泥墙捂不住的尖叫和哭号就全都钻过来。我的房间里没钟，也没桌子，要写字的时候只能趴在地上，手里紧紧攥着快用完的铅笔头和厕纸。

扯远了，刚刚好像有什么东西从天花板滴落下来，我还没来得及细看，一阵刺痛就从我的左臂传来。海滩和椰子树全没了，消失速度堪比那些被拖进“冰箱”的家伙。在这以后，那朵郁金香也开败了，掉色的花瓣残骸落了一地。

我知道自己睡过了午操时间，那扇又高又小的窗户外光线已经消失了。在这待的时间已经太长，我越来越想要逃出去。他们抓的是错误的人，不应该是我。我可能是战士，或许是普通人，最差是逃亡者，但不是囚犯。上一次杨进来的时候我表现得也好，即使知道他们的药物有削弱记忆的能力也没有挣扎。


	2. 02

你可能在好奇杨是谁，他是“医生”，是这里唯一一个。这里四面环海，我的房间外面只有“监管者”、“卫兵”和“注射者”。其他“注射者”也穿白色的衣服，但杨穿的最好看，动作也温柔。第一次和他见面的时候我在哭。来了这之后我还没哭过，除了那一次。杨拿着针管走进来，我被束缚在椅子上，像条“要下油锅的鱼一样在挣扎”（杨第三次来的时候告诉我的，他说当时真的很怕我会突然攻击他）。但他没有拖拽我，那剂针管里的东西也被他偷偷倒掉了。我吓得一动不动，以为他会拿出什么别的来对付我。但杨只是缓慢地挨着我的椅子坐下，水泥地板上的污滞把他干净的袍子都染脏了。杨身上有录音设备，我也知道，因为红色的光从那件袍子的上衣口袋里泄漏出来。于是那时候我叫住他，对他说：“谢谢你，谢谢你治疗我。”他没说话，只像突然被赶了一样要往外面走了。

走到门口的时候杨回头了，他的脸第一次有了像个活人的表情，眼睛在夕阳光的照射下显得红红的。那绝不是因为情绪外漏，我那时候便默认是缺乏睡眠导致的。

治疗这个词是我从之前学来的。这个房间来过很多别的人，高个子和矮个子，粗壮的和瘦长的，女人和男人。他们都穿着白衣服，说自己是来给我“治疗”的，然后粗暴地把透明液体推进我的右手臂里。但杨说自己是医生，我选择相信他。

第二天杨就回来了，他伸出手又快速地缩回去，借着太阳的反光我刚好能看见被他藏在袖子底下的针管。最后他用那只什么都没藏的手和我问候，说：“你好，我是杨医生，是来帮你治疗的。” 我没有接——那件手术服对他来讲不合身，袖口太大了，显得空荡荡的。  
我抓住他那只袖口底下藏着注射器的手，把液体推进自己的手臂里。在白日光的照射下，一切丑陋好像都被掩盖住了。

我笑得牙齿都露出来，和他说：“你好，我叫陈韦丞，我好像在哪里见过你。”  
杨从没告诉我他的全名 (他那次回答说“我是大众脸”) ,于是我就喊他“杨医生”。他不是“注射者”，哪怕很多次那些液体都被输送进我体内，但他偷偷倒掉的更多，我有点数不清了。

我和杨说，我的岛在外面。杨点头，然后抓住我的左臂开始做准备工作。杨和他们不一样，就连必须要“治疗” 的时候都会选择我的非惯用手。

然后等再醒来的时候，来了又走的潮汐依然在拍打生锈的铁栏，我便知道昨天自己失败了。我的理想国和自由身都在那里，那片格外真实、甜蜜的、美好的家乡，我的岛。

这里没什么好留念的，有一次我对杨这么说。  
他好像颤抖了一下，但我也有可能看错了。

或许我会想念杨。


	3. 03

今天或许不一样。我坐在那个他们递进来食物的门栏杆缝隙旁边，决定若再送来那种糊状的粥类食物便停止进食。或许你会觉得奇怪，当我说有时候我都记不起来外面究竟是怎样的了，但诸如难吃的食物一类的事还是给我的大脑带来一阵难挨的怀旧乡愁。

“守卫”们开始了今天的巡逻，我把头靠在墙上，任由整齐、僵硬的声音透过地板的震动传递，仿佛迫不及待加入这腐烂味掩不住的现代监管之歌。三个、两个…脚步声离我越来越近，于是我晃动手上的铁链子往前凑去，直到发现上次拽得松动留下来的疤痕已经痊愈了。

“监管者”把铁盘子扔进来，“哐”的声响回荡在这座监狱里。我的心跳地飞快，他们会发现吗？我的机会终于来了吗？

在我用肥皂摩擦生锈的手铐锁时杨走了进来。

我不得不承认场面真的有一点尴尬，至少我没想到会被抓现行，只来得及把那块状物捏在手上。可是杨没皱眉头，没拿出针管，甚至没穿着自己的白大褂。我紧接着站起来，准备说些什么，什么都好。杨没给我开口说话的时间，三步并作两步来到我的面前踮起了脚，恶狠狠地揪住了我的衣领。

我索性闭上眼睛等待那管他是什么要落下来的东西。  
杨吻了我。

天啊，这感觉奇怪极了，我甚至不知道这是否是合法的。他的吻技很好，但我现在绝不应该关心这里唯一的医生舌头在我的口腔里面乱搅这件事情。我不知道是否应该吻回去，更不知道是否该接住那个感觉上是拥抱的动作——杨的两只手都牢固地圈在我的身后，铁锈和氯气的气味从他身上渗透进来，仿佛某种意在阻隔呼吸的药剂。下一秒我的手铐被钥匙解开了，杨松开我的衣领时眼眶看起来又是红红的，我几乎准备质问他了，可留给我的只是回荡在空房间的静默。食物盘子因为刚刚那一系列发生的事被我遗忘在角落。那铺在生蛆的绿色奶酪上的布被霉斑侵蚀，表面也被蛀虫破坏，依然让人觉得倒胃口。

他走的时候把门留出了一条缝隙来。

于是自杨亲吻我那一刻起变得无法忽略的事实就愈发清晰起来：很明显，我离开这里的障碍被杨清除了。事情就是这样，即使我身上还留有地窖里发霉的味道，那闻起来像砂砾一样刺骨。可我不得不承认内心正在升起的兴奋，因为这意味着离找回那些逝去已久、却即将到来的自由更近了一步。

然而我却和以前一样，还呆坐在同一个地方，用同一种傻不愣登的姿势。“监管者”依然在外面巡逻，他们永不会遭受干扰，遭受时间流逝和灾难降临的影响，活着和死了对他们来说没什么差别一样。我等着外面那个“监管者”一大步走开，就悄悄地跑了出来，以免吵醒隔壁那神经质的同僚，否则他会大声尖叫起来。

幸运的是，那些麻烦制造者早已经被控制住了。我毫不犹豫地冲出了这个令人作呕的地方，挤进了沼泽般的管道舱口。


	4. 04

管道里尽是污秽、恶臭、腐朽——这是解放之花盛开的土壤。难以自己的情绪充盈着我的大脑：自由！我终于要自由了！慌乱之中我试图卸下年代久远的井盖，可长期接受的注射早使我的左臂失去了正常人该有的力量。愤怒和绝望一瞬间包裹住我，难道这就是结束了吗? 

下一秒，一个黑色的脑袋从另一侧探进来：“需要帮助么，陈韦丞?”

杨没再穿着他的白大褂，头发上混杂着的液体究竟是汗水还是污水也没人要深究了。但我敢笃定，即使穿着羽绒服他也能通过这儿年久失修的管道。我的眼睛还未适应这模糊的环境，他就掏出一个什么钳子，紧接着传来井盖掉落的声音。我和杨都停住了，看着它沉入深黑色的虚空中。在我俩前面的是一块狭窄的空间，需要精妙的爬行技巧和缓慢的运动速度才能通过。即便如此。这也不可避免地使管道发出颤抖和嘎吱。我率先钻了进去，兴奋、紧张、狂喜和眩晕混合起来，每多走一步就刺激着我的神经。在或许十几次持续的匍匐攀爬之后，杨拽住了我的脚腕：“你听到刚刚那响声了吗？”

我们的脚下很快变得嘈杂起来，人说话的声音，狗叫声，某种大型器物相撞后的咚隆声。管道里尚还被沉默占领着，只有风偶尔吹过的沙沙声。我回头望向杨，他没再说话，只是小口小口地喘着气，可那再明显不过的问题就悬挂在我俩的空气之间。

我不想丢下杨，但漫长的旅程等待着我，刚刚还在狂跳不止的心在几乎停止了工作一整秒。如果我被抓回去了呢？又新一年的监禁和折磨，使一个无辜的灵魂再次沦落为空虚的躯壳？

咚咚咚，咚咚，脚步声越来越接近了。  
杨松开了抓着我脚踝的手，他的声音微弱到了我几乎听不见的地步：“走。离开这里。去你那个岛。”

亮光透过缝隙照射进来，刺穿了我面前的寂静——十几个月非人道的生活也无法压制住自由的气息，她的纯洁绝不会被玷污。

只剩下几米了，他们再也不能把我带走了。  
我只需要推开那个小门，冲出洞口，就能奔向那个岛，那些自由的光景。但就当我几乎要触碰到坚实的墙壁时，仿佛有一股不可抗拒的力量从后面抓住了我，迫使着我回头。

杨还是停留在原地，他被什么人或者东西拖住了，腿上正汩汩直流地冒出鲜血。我没再多想，那一瞬间冲占脑海的想法只剩下“他们不能伤害杨”。于是我掉头回去，准备扯下身上的衣服给他包扎伤口。在一片混乱而绝望的挣扎中，我的手臂上感受到一阵熟悉的刺痛，黑暗立即包裹了我的意识。


	5. 05

陈韦丞看向窗户外面，那里坐落着一个离他有点距离的岛。

它依然像昨天一样充满希望和光明。嫩黄色的青草在和煦的微风吹拂之下飘扬，新鲜成熟的水果香气顺着那股风钻进他的鼻子。无法到达的美好总归显得更加讽刺，陈韦丞便时常感觉他像坦塔罗斯一样——永恒地站在一棵低矮果树下的一潭水里。那些果实无法被摘取，而在他能喝到水之前，浪潮总是早早退去。

他的心脏漏了一拍。

但是明天，明天他就会出现在那座岛上。

陈韦丞的房间门被推开，但他已经懒得抬起头来。  
“第25号病人！你该打针了！别抗拒这一切，你必须配合治疗，以便尽快痊愈。”

陈韦丞花了几秒盯着那个穿白大褂的人，对方个子有点矮，是以前没见过的生面孔。于是他低下头，一言不发，用有些别扭的姿态接受了注射，期间觉得对方佩戴的黑框眼镜显得十分可笑。

一个低沉而舒缓的声音在他的脑海里回响：“明天一切都会结束，自由会得到救赎，正义会得到伸张。”

在他的意识彻底消失之前，陈韦丞最后瞥了一眼那个岛。


End file.
